For Ginny
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: A pregnant Ginny befriends Malfoy after he protects her from a crazed Potter fan. Ginny begins including Malfoy in almost everything they do, much to Malfoy and Hermione's dismay, but you're never supposed to argue with a pregnant woman so they are both stuck. Short story. Plot idea by White Bishop. Hermione/Draco paring. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my newest (short) story! I originally started this months ago, but then I ran into a huge writers block. However, after I finished my Beauty and the Beast fic, I decided to re-read this one over and suddenly, the damn was broken. It was originally going to be a full fledged story, but that just wasn't in the cards. So what you get is a cute, a little fluffy, story instead. I may expand on it later, but not yet. I have another, longer, story in the works as well and once I get a few more chapters into it, I will start posting that as well.**

 **A while back, I asked my readers to leave suggestions for a story plot they'd like to see... this one was giving by the reader/writer White Bishop.**

 **Don't let the title fool you either- this _is_ a Dramione! It's already complete so I'll be posting chapters either once or twice a day for a few days. **

**Last, but certainly not least, I want to give a shout-out to SweetLittleBullet and Aidensmommy for reading over my story and helping with any errors.**

 **Much love!**  
 **~HufflepuffMommy**

* * *

Ginny Weasley-Potter exited the baby boutique, The Little Critters, with a giddy smile on her face. At nearly five months along, she and Harry found out that they were having a little boy and she only popped in to 'look around' at all the cute things they carried. She couldn't pass up the cute little green sleeper with snitches all over it though, and she smiled to herself as she imagined their little boy wearing it.

"Mrs. Potter!" came a voice behind her. "Mrs. Potter! Hold on a minute!"

Ginny paused and nearly groaned as she recognized the voice. She put a smile on her face as she turned to the person who beckoned her, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Hello Allen… fancy seeing you here," she said, indicating the baby store's entrance.

Allen blushed slightly. "I was across the street and saw you go in. I was just wondering… have you been able to talk to your husband? I'm such a _huge_ fan and I only want to meet him and..."

"Allen, look, you seem like a nice enough bloke, and if you happen to see Harry out and about when he _isn't working_ ," she emphasized, "I am sure he will talk to you. But, I don't schedule meetings with him as I am not his secretary."

"Oh.. does he have a secret-"

"No, Allen, he doesn't. I'm just trying to make a point," she said. She looked at man's crestfallen face and nearly felt sorry for him. She rubbed her belly absently as she contemplated what to say when he noticed her action.

"Can… can I feel your stomach?" he asked, staring at her belly.

"What?" she asked, confused. Surely he didn't just ask to-

"Can I feel your stomach? It'll probably be the only time I'll be this close to the great Harry Potter anyways..." he said, stepping towards her, his hand reaching out towards her belly.

She automatically stepped back and her foot slipped on the sidewalk curb. She tried to regain her balance but with her ever growing belly, and the fact that her center of balance was off, she knew she was going to fall into the street.

That is, until a pair of arms from behind her caught her and hoisted her back up until she regained her balance.

"Are you ok?" asked the man's voice behind her.

Ginny placed a hand to her racing heart and nodded, "Yes, I-"

A blur of platinum blonde stode passed her, his wand pointed at the tip of Allen's nose.

"When a lady says _no_ , she means it. If I see you bothering her again, I will personally see that you get dung bombs delivered to your house every day for a year. Got it?"

Allen gulped, "Y-y-yes sir."

"Good. Now get," said Draco Malfoy turning his attention back to Ginny.

Ginny stared at him, dumbfounded.

He cocked a brow and said, "You sure you're alright?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I'm… good. Thanks, Malfoy. That was… very kind of you."

"Ah, well, don't go spreading that around," he said with a wink as he pocketed his wand. "I do have a reputation to live up too, you know."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

Draco gave her a polite nod and turned to go about his way.

"Hey, uh, Malfoy?" Ginny called to him. The blonde turned and gave her a curious look. "I think I have a debt to repay. Would you like to grab some lunch?"

Draco's eyes rounded slightly in surprise. "Really?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, only if you want too?"

Draco contemplated for a moment before giving a shrug and a grin. "Sure, why not."

The two sat at the local sandwich shop and talked for what seemed like hours.

"You know," said Ginny, "You're not at all like how you used to be."

"And how exactly did I used to be?" he asked.

She gave him a look. "You know. You were a right git."

"Yeah, well, serving six months in Azkaban changes a man," he said with a shrug.

Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile. "Harry tried to get you out sooner, you know. Hermione too."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. I still don't see why they even bothered, but I _am_ grateful for it."

"They did it because you didn't deserve to be there, Draco." said Ginny fiercely.

Draco chuckled softly and shook his head, "There will be others out there who would disagree with you."

"Screw them then," said Ginny. Her bluntness made Draco smile.

"You are a fiery one, aren't you?" he asked.

She gave a nonchalant shrug, "I've been told that a time or two."

"I bet," he said, smirking. He took a glance at his watch, "I don't mean to be rude, but I have a previous engagement I need to be at in ten minutes."

Ginny nodded. "That's alright. I was thinking of heading home for a little kip anyways. Growing a child is really exhausting," she said.

Draco stood, "Thanks for lunch, Mrs. Potter."

"Call me Ginny," she said, waving him off. "Mrs. Potter makes me sound old."

He grinned and gave a nod, "See you around then, Ginny."

* * *

Harry smiled at the view before him as he walked through the floo into his house; Ginny, asleep on the couch, snoring softly as her hand rested on top of the mound that was growing his first born son. He walked over to where she was and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Her eyes fluttered opened she gave him a sleepy grin, "Hey, you're home."

He gave her a smile. "I am." He leaned down to brush his lips against hers then moved to her stomach and kissed the mound. "How was your day?"

"I had lunch with Draco Malfoy," she said, stifling a yawn.

He gave her a perplexed look. "Did I just hear you say you had lunch with Malfoy?"

Ginny sat up and and stretched, her shirt exposing some of her pregnant belly, "Yup."

He shook his head, chuckling. "How did that come about?"

She held her hands out for him to help her up from the couch. Once she was on her feet, she kissed his cheek, and smiled, "I'll explain as I cook dinner. Don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

* * *

The following week, Ginny and Draco ended up bumping into each other again; literally, as Ginny was rifling through her purse and wasn't watching where she was going, her shoulder collided with a solid form and nearly toppled over if it wasn't for Draco reaching out and righting her.

"You know, we really have to stop meeting like this," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, Draco! I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere. Thanks… er, again," she said. "How have you been?"

He gave a shrug. "The usual. You?"

"Well, besides getting fatter every day, I'm good."

He rolled his eyes at her, "You're not fat, you're pregnant, and don't go telling yourself otherwise, got it?"

She gave him a smile and a nod.

"Anymore run-ins with that bloke from the other week?"

Ginny laughed. "No, but that's because whenever he see's me, he runs the other way."

Draco smiled. "Good. That was my intent."

"So where are you headed to this fine afternoon?" she asked conversationally.

"Bookstore. I have a pocketful of old books from my family's library to donate." He stuck out his elbow. "Care to join me, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny grinned at him, "It'll be my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy."

And thus, the friendship between Ginny Weasley-Potter and Draco Malfoy was born.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So that first chapter was pretty short, but the next couple of ones won't be, promise! ~HufflepuffMommy**_

* * *

Ginny and Draco ended up meeting up weekly at Diagon Alley, whether it was to have lunch, meet at a bookshop, or just to sit and talk. It baffled Harry, but as long as the blonde treated Ginny with respect, he really couldn't object, nor did he dare want to argue with his pregnant wife.

Ron, on the other hand, had no problem sharing his thoughts on the matter, which was the case as he, Hermione, and Harry sat in the Ministry cafeteria, having lunch together.

"What does that ferret want with Ginny anyways?" Ron grumbled.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think he has many friends and he and Ginny get along well enough, I guess."

"And you're not worried about her hanging out with him all the time?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think you're overreacting, Ronald. I talk to Ginny all the time and she swears up and down that Malfoy has changed. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"I don't see _you_ guys giving him a chance," retorted Ron.

"Well, he only hangs out with Ginny, which I'm glad for by the way," Harry added, "She's bored being home alone all day. At least now she has someone to hang out with."

"If she needs a friend, Lavender would-"

"No offense Ron, but Ginny and Lavender don't really…. _mesh_ ," said Harry as delicately as possible.

Hermione giggle-snorted into her sandwich and masked it with a cough.

"Besides," said Harry, "You'll have a chance to see for yourself. Ginny talked Molly into inviting him to Sunday Brunch this weekend."

Ron started to choke on his soup. "What? Oh bloody hell no. There is no way that a Malfoy is going to step foot at the Burrow. Dad won't allow it."

Harry shrugged again. "Apparently he's fine with it."

"Wha-?" he grumbled into his soup and started muttering about his folks becoming barmy with old age.

Harry decided to ignore him and turned to Hermione. "So will you be there for Sunday Brunch?" Hermione hesitated for a moment and Harry groaned. "Come on, "Mione. You said that Ginny said he's changed. Don't you want to see for yourself?"

Hermione glared at him for a moment before giving a resounding sigh. "Alright, fine, I'll come."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "Thanks, 'Mione. So how's that new project coming along of yours?"

Grateful of the change of subject, Hermione went into detail about the new law she was spearheading that would hopefully help change the way House Elves were treated.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Hermione tried to quell her nerves by taking a nice, relaxing bath before going over to the Burrow. No matter how much lavender and vanilla she put into the tub though, her nerves seemed shot.

"You're being ridiculous," she scolded herself. "It's just Malfoy."

She groaned as she slipped further into the tub, submerging her head under the water for a moment.

She hadn't seen Malfoy since his trial almost five years previous. Even then, she didn't even talk to him; she only did Harry a favor and testified for the blonde so that he wouldn't spend his life rotting away in a cell. She knew he was under duress during most of their last two years at Hogwarts and didn't deserve the life sentence in Azkaban... unlike the other Death Eaters, like his father.

She believed Ginny when she said that he had changed. But, he didn't treat Ginny the way he treated Hermione at Hogwarts. Ginny was a pureblood anyways, while Hermione was still, and always would be, a muggle born.

She emerged from the water, determined to give the Malfoy heir a chance, for Ginny's sake, and left her bathroom to get ready for her afternoon at the Borrow.

* * *

Draco stared into his closet, debating about what to wear to the Burrow. He couldn't believe he let that fiery witch talk him into this. He smiled though, as he recalled how she invited - nay, demanded - that he come to Sunday brunch.

 _Ginny sat down at their little table at the bistro with a oofph. "I talked to mum," she said, unwrapping her sandwich._

 _He quirked a brow at her as he did the same with his own lunch. "About?"_

" _About you coming to Sunday Brunch at the Burrow," she said, as she bit into her croissant sandwich._

 _Draco blinked a few times. "You were serious about that?"_

" _Of course, why wouldn't I be?"_

 _He gestured to himself. "Um, because of who I am?"_

 _Ginny scoffed and waved him off. "It's fine. Mum asked what your favorite food was and I just told her dessert," she said with a grin._

 _He couldn't help but smile back as he shook his head, biting into his own sandwich._

" _So brunch starts at 11 but most people come around 10," she said between bites._

" _Who all should I expect to be there?" he asked, slightly weary._

" _Oh, the usual. My parents, my brothers with their wives, girlfriend, and children. Harry. Hermione.."_

" _Granger will be there? She's still with your brother?" he asked._

 _Ginny laughed, probably too loudly. "Hermione and Ron? Oh that ship sailed long ago. No, Ron is dating Lavender, and Hermione is… well, she's married to her work, really," she said with a shrug. She looked over at Draco who seemed to be fidgeting in his seat, "What's wrong?"_

 _He glanced at her and shook his head, "Nothing-"_

 _She gave him a stern look, one he knew he couldn't argue with. He sighed and leaned back in_ _his chair, "I just don't know if I should go if Granger will be there..."_

" _Don't be silly, of course you can come," she said dismissively._

" _I dunno, Gin-"_

" _Draco, don't argue with a pregnant woman, ok?" she said sternly, though there laughter in her eye._

" _You know, in a few months, you won't be able to use that excuse," he said, pointing at her, but couldn't help but smile as she stuck her tongue at him._

" _Well, I'll just have to have Harry get me pregnant soon after I have this one then," she said._

 _Draco let out an exaggerated shudder. "Please don't talk about yours and Potter's sex-life."_

" _I wasn't going to go into detail," she said hotly, then flashed him a grin, "But there is this thing he does with his hands that-"_

" _Oh Merlin stop!" he said, covering his ears, making her cackle with glee. That is, until a look of horror shown her face and she shot up, saying something about needed to pee Right. Now._

Draco shook his head, pulling out a simple, light blue collared shirt and some black slacks. He looked at the time and was pleased to see that he could stop by Diagon Alley before making way to what once was his family's adversaries home.

* * *

Hermione apparated outside the gate of the Burrow, giving herself one deep, calming breath before walking up to the old, crooked house. She opened the door, the smells of the familiar home hitting her senses all at once, and she smiled. "Hello?" she called out as she walked into the kitchen. The room was empty, save for Ginny and her mother, who were talking at the table, a cup of tea in each of their hands. Ginny looked up and smiled. "Hermione! Come on in. Mum and I were just taking a break and have a cuppa. Would you like some?"

Hermione nodded. "Sounds lovely."

There was a knock at the back door as Mrs. Weasley stood up, "Can you get that, Hermione dear? I'm going to set some more tea on the stove."

Hermione nodded and went back to the way she came. She opened the door and came to face with Malfoy, a large bouquet of flowers it on hand and a bottle of Ogden's Finest in the other.

"Oh, er, hello Malfoy," she said hesitantly.

"Granger," he said with a nod. They stood there for a moment before Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Um, am I allowed in? Or are you guarding the door?"

"Oh! Sorry, yes, come on in," she said, stepping aside so that he could walk through the threshold.

Ginny came waddling in. "Hermione, who was- oh, Draco!" she said beaming, "You came."

"Well, if I recall, I really didn't have a choice," he said ruefully. Hermione was about to huff out an annoyance, when she saw him smiling at her friend, realizing he was only teasing and she ordered herself to calm down. The the three walked back into the kitchen, where Draco presented the flowers to the matron of the house, who blushed vividly and conjured up a vase. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you didn't have to bring me anything."

He gave her a dazzling grin. "If my mother taught me anything, it was to never come to someone's house empty handed. And please, call me Draco."

"Well, thank you Draco dear, they are quite lovely," she said, patting his cheek. "The other guests are outside if you wish to join them. They should be nearly done setting up the tables if they haven't ruined them by now." She gave an irritated sigh as she went back to the stove.

He raised a brow to Ginny who laughed. "My brothers like to levitate the tables and battle with them sometimes."

Draco gave a confused smile as she angled his head towards the back door.

"Hermione, would you mind showing Draco out to the yard? I need to use the loo," said Ginny.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Malfoy could find his-"

"Thanks, 'Mione!" said Ginny as she took the steps upstairs to the bathroom.

With a sigh, Hermione faced Draco, motioning with her hand towards the door. "After you, Malfoy."

He smirked as he passed, humming to himself, as she followed right behind.

The backyard was a flurry of chaos. Children ran around, mostly red-heads, with a few blonds mingled in. One child though, had very bright, teal green hair…

"Draco!" yelled Teddy as he ran to his cousin. Draco smiled and easily caught him, tossing him the air.

"You're getting heavy squirt," said Draco, placing the boy down and ruffling his hair. "Nice color."

Teddy grinned. "Thanks! It's my favorite color so far."

"Well, it looks good on you. Do you think I could pull it off?" Draco teased.

Teddy laugh. "You're so funny, Draco."

Teddy was called over by Victorie so the boy waved bye to Draco and ran off to go play some more.

"I didn't realize you and Teddy were so close," said Hermione, who had been standing behind the two, watching the interaction.

Draco turned and lifted a brow. "Finding it surprising I'm good with children?"

Hermione hesitated before shrugging. "I guess, yeah."

Draco's look hardened. "Just because my father was a bastard to children, doesn't mean I am."

"That isn't what-" but she stopped, seeing as Draco turned on his heel and walked over to the rest of the group, giving his Aunt Andromeda a hug and kiss on the cheek.

With a sigh, Hermione walked over as well, hoping the rest of the afternoon wouldn't go so horribly.

To Draco's relief, brunch at the Burrow seemed to go smoothly. Well, except for Granger shooting daggers at him whenever he looked her way. Arthur Weasley accepted the Ogden's Finest with a smile and clap on the back. George tried to get him to try a new sweet, before nearly everyone there intervened all at once, except Granger, of course. George grumbled that they were no fun, but shot Draco a wink and tossed him the candy anyways. Draco pocketed it, keeping mind to never actually eat it.

He knew Bill from Gringotts and was introduced to Charlie, home from Romania and they talked about the different dragon's that he was currently working with. Ron, as expected, kept his distance and mostly sat off the side with his girlfriend, snogging every now and again until someone barked at them to get a room, to which Mrs. Weasley chimed in "Not in _my_ house!"

Good food, good people (well except for a few), and good kids running around meant a great afternoon for Draco. Even better when all the men split into teams and played quidditch, and when he was picked to be on Charlie's team, he couldn't resist to join in.

Hermione sat on the grass and watched as the boys played their game. Ginny came over with two glasses of fresh lemonade, handing them to Hermione as she awkwardly sat down next to her. Hermione handed her one of the glasses when she was done and took a sip from her own.

They watched in companionable silence for a few moments, when Ginny sighed.

"I miss quidditch," she said, leaning her head her friends shoulder.

Hermione patted her back. "I know. You'll get to play again though. You're only pregnant for a short while. Enjoy it, and that baby when he comes, until then."

Ginny nodded, taking another sip and Draco and Harry zipped by above them.

"Ever thought you'd see the day when those two would be playing on the same team?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No…"

Ginny glanced at her friend. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's nothing."

Ginny just stared at her until she finally sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm trying, I really am, but I am still really uncomfortable with Malfoy around, that's all."

"You just need to be around him more often. He kind of grows on you," Ginny said.

Hermione chuckled. "I'll have to take your word on that."

It was another couple hours before everyone started to disperse back to their own homes.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for lunch then?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded and smiled as Draco came up behind her. "You're meeting Granger for lunch? I thought we were meeting up then?"

Ginny looked between the two, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I guess I double booked. But that's ok! We'll just all have lunch together. It'll be fun."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with unease.

"I guess..." said Hermione.

"Whatever you say, Red," added Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ginny,  
_ _Sorry for canceling last minute. Tons of work. Have fun with Malfoy.  
_ _-Hermione_

Hermione read the note, then crumpled it up and threw it in the rubbish bin. If she could get away with it, that would be one thing, but she knew Ginny would see right through her pitiful excuse and come to her office and drag to her lunch anyways. She sighed as she glanced at the clock, noting that she only had a half an hour until she had to be at the little cafe. She pushed back her chair and stretched. "Well, let's get this over with," she mumbled to herself.

Draco made it to the cafe first, grabbing a table that would accommodate him and the two Gryffindor's who were soon to join. He ordered himself a drink as he waited and pulled out a book he was currently reading to help the time go by. He couldn't concentrate on the book however, as he kept imagining the bushy-haired witch from the night before, who kept throwing him glares and accusing him of being like his father.

The door to the cafe chimed and Draco looked up, noting that the person on his mind just walked through the door. He watched as she scanned the room and noted that her back stiffened slightly when she spotted him. With a deep breath, she walked towards the table, a tight smile on her face.

"Afternoon, Malfoy," she said primly as she took a seat.

He gave her a nod. "Afternoon Granger."

"Ginny not here yet?" she asked, glancing around the room again, hoping maybe she just missed the red-head.

"No, just you and me so far," he said with a smirk.

Hermione smirked back as she picked up the small menu from the table, pretending to read it with interest.

A worker from the front came up to the table, "Er, are you two Draco and Her... Herm-eye…"

"Hermione?" offered the witch.

The worker looked at her grateful. "Yes. Sorry. I have a letter addressed to the two of you. It appeared on the counter just a moment ago."

Hermione went to reach for it but Draco plucked it out of the worker's hand first. "Sorry Granger, but my name is on it first." Hermione huffed and sat back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. Ignoring her, Draco turned to the worker again, "Thank you, Cindy," he said, noting her name tag and giving her a wink. Cindy blushed as she turned and went back behind the counter of the shop.

Hermione's foot tapped impatiently as Draco read the letter, a slight crease forming between his brows.

"Are you quite done yet?" she asked.

Draco gave an impatient sigh, finally handing the letter over.

 _Draco and Hermione,  
_ _I'm feeling under the weather and won't be able to make it to lunch.  
_ _Enjoy without me!  
_ _Love,  
_ _Ginny_

Hermione's shoulder slumped slightly as she read it. She glanced at Draco who was watching her and immediately straightened up. "Well, looks like it's just us for lunch," she said.

Draco gave her a surprised look and nodded. "Yes. So it seems. Do you know what you would like? I'll go up and order for us."

Surprised by his generosity, Hermione glanced at the menu again. "Oh, um… a croissant BLT, please. Hold the mayo."

Draco nodded as he stood and went to stand in line to order their sandwiches. Hermione fidgeted in her seat, playing with the ends of her hair as she waited for him to return. When he did, he had a cup lemonade in hand, placing it in front of her. "They'll bring the sandwiches to us when they're done. They're slightly busy due to the lunch rush."

Hermione nodded, pulling the cup towards her. "Thanks," she said, taking a sip.

Draco shrugged, leaning back in his chair, seemingly at ease, drinking his beverage and watching her. Hermione shifted in her seat, slightly uncomfortable, as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear, "So… Malfoy," she started.

He noted her uncomfortableness and smirked in her direction. "Yes, Granger?"

She gave him a slight glare, knowing he was relishing at her uncomfortableness. "I was just going to ask how you have been, but I can see you're just as much of a prat than ever."

"Oh, are we going to start on the assumptions already? Ok, I'll play," he said, sitting up, looking her over.

"That's not what I-"

Draco held up a hand to stop her. "You started it. So let me see… from what Ginny has told me and judging by your outfit, you work at the Ministry. Probably something to do with House Elves or Blast ended skrewts or something of that nature," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. She scoffed as he continued. "You think you're entitled and better than me. You think I still think of you as a mudblood. You assume I'm still a horrible person, just like my father. Oh, and you're still a stuck up know-it-all bint."

Hermione glared as she stood up, reaching her bag. "You know what. You're not a prat. You're an _arse_!" She turned on her heel and walked out of the shop, Draco staring after her and cursed under his breath.

"Looks like your date didn't go so well," came a voice next to him. He glanced up and saw Cindy smiling sweetly at him, two plates of sandwiches in her hands.

Draco shook his head. "It wasn't a date." He reached over and took the plates of food, placing his infront of him and setting the other aside. "Thanks," he said before turned his attention to his food and began to eat. Cindy sighed and sulked back behind the counter, her attempt at talking with the cute blonde crushed.

* * *

Hermione decided to walk all the back to the Ministry in hopes of cooling off the anger that was building inside of her. Once at the Ministry, she was still slightly pissed, so she walked through the building, giving curt nods to those who called out to her but continued to her office, closing the door sharply behind her. She let out a frustrated sigh as she sat behind her desk just as her stomach growled. She cursed herself for leaving before her sandwich arrived and she glaced at her watch and noted that the cafeteria would still be open for a little while longer. Before heading there though, she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and began writing a letter:

 _Ginny,  
_ _I hope you are feeling well. I will stop by later to see how you are and even bring you some of your favorite ice-cream you love so much.  
_

 _I do have to question your sanity though - Draco Malfoy is just as much as an arse than ever! For the brief amount of time we were alone together, he was rude and_

There was a pecking sound at her door, interrupting her mid-sentence. With a sigh, she walked over to the door and opened it to a barn owl who flew in, dropped a paper bag onto her desk, then flew out before Hermione could say thank you.

Curious, Hermione closed her office door once more and walked over to the bag, which had a note stuck on the outside:

 _You forgot this._ _-DM_

Opening the bag, Hermione found her sandwich and some crisps tucked inside. Biting her lip, she took the letter she had started writing to Ginny and tossed it in the rubbish before before sitting down and eating her lunch.

* * *

Hours later, with a pint of ice-cream in hand, Hermione knocked on Harry and Ginny's front door. The door opened and Hermione's smile faltered as she faced Draco Malfoy once again.

"Granger," he said with a stiff nod as he walked passed her. She watched as he walked down the porch steps, turned on the spot, and disapparated with a faint _pop_. Frowning, she turned to walk into the Potter's home, finding Ginny on the couch, her feet up on a pillow, eating from a carton of ice-cream.

"'Mione!" she said happily, "I wasn't expecting you here."

Hermione gave her a friend a confused look. "I thought I told you-oh, that's right, I never sent the letter," she said sheepishly.

Ginny smiled and patted the area next to her. "Come sit. Is everything ok?"

Hermione nodded as she sat. "Yes, I just wanted to come by and see how you were feeling since you missed lunch today. I also brought you some ice-cream but it looks like you already received some."

Ginny smiled, scooping more up more ice-cream onto her spoon, "Yes, Draco stopped by a little while ago and brought me some. I'll still gladly take yours though. I'm sure I'll eat it sooner or later."

Hermione chuckled as she waved her wand and the frozen treat was sent into the kitchen. "There, all set for later. So, tell me what's wrong and why you're lying here with your feet up?"

Ginny gave her a dismissive wave of her spoon. "It's nothing. I was feeling overly tired this morning and then I was having what the Healer called Braxton Hicks... It's like false labor."

Hermione's eyes widened, but Ginny continued. "It's fine! I'm fine, I promise. I was under strict orders to put my feet up, drink lots of water, and rest. The braxton hicks stopped but I'm playing it safe and not moving from this spot for a little while yet. Draco stopped by after your lunch together and kept me company ever since.

Hermione stiffened. "I see…. And did he tell you how our lunch went?"

Ginny frowned. "He just said that you two ordered sandwiches and you took yours back to your office. Honestly, I was really hoping that you two would just sit and talk and perhaps form some sort of friendship..."

"I, uh, I don't know if that's possible Gin," said Hermione wearily.

"Why?" Ginny nearly whined. "He's different now, 'Mione, if you just give him a chance-"

"I just.. I can't ok? There's too much bad history between us. And what Draco to failed to mention about our little lunch today is that it ended with us name-calling and me storming out. I'm not proud of it, but I just can't be comfortable around him… maybe in time, if he's around enough I suppose, but not right now."

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Alright, I won't push. Just… try and give him a chance once in awhile? And I'll talk to him too, make sure he behaves."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You don't need to do that."

"Sure I do. You're one of my best friends... and Draco is too now… I want you two get to along and if that means reminding him to the be gentlemen I know he can be, then so be it."

Hermione gave a slight shrug. "If you say so, but I won't get my hopes up."

"But the same goes for you," said Ginny seriously.

Hermione nodded. "I'll try, Gin. I promise."

* * *

The next day at work, Hermione was busy filling out paperwork and going over files that were unceremoniously dropped on her desk earlier that morning. Her head was pounding and she was starving, but she promised to get these done before going to lunch. She carried on and only stopped when there was a knock on her door, interrupting her flow of work.

"If one more person interrupts me while I'm trying to do my work..." she grumbled to herself as she set the quill down and rubbed her temples."Come in!" she called out.

To Hermione's dismay, Draco Malfoy walked through the door.

"Oh. It's you," she said dryly, dropping her heads from head and folding them together on her desk. "Coming here to insult me some more? Because if so, you can just leave. I have quite a bit of to work to finish and-"

"Can you be quiet for _one_ moment?" he asked irritatedly. Hermione huffed but didn't say anything else as Draco walked up to her desk, placing a bag on in front of her.

She gave him a confused look. "Wha-?"

"I brought you some lunch," he said simply.

"Oh, uh, thanks," she said pulling the bag closer and opening it up to pull the sandwich out.

He gave her a nod then looked down, shuffling his feet a bit. "Look, I wanted to apologize. You called me a prat and my intuition was lash out and I may have gone too far."

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip a bit, and sighed. "I... apologize too. But, I called you a prat because you were enjoying the fact that I was uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't say _enjoying…_ more, intrigued I guess," he said, taking a seat.

"Why intrigued?" she asked, taking a bite of her food. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as the substance gravitated towards her grumbling stomach.

"I was wondering why someone who was apparently ok with testifying for me is still so uncomfortable and weary around me," he said.

"Well, I guess it's because before that, any time we were around each other, you threw insults my way... but that didn't mean I thought you deserved to go to Azkaban for crimes you didn't commit," she said.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, causing it to go slightly askew. "OK, that's fair." He glanced at her. "I think we need a do-over."

"A do-over?"

"Yes. A do-over. Another lunch. Maybe this time without the name calling?"

Hermione nodded, transforming a few pencils into some small bowls and filling them with crisps from her bag and handed one to Draco. "There's no way I can eat all of these."

Draco took the offered bowl with a nod of thanks. "So… what exactly do you do?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I work for the Department of Control of Magical Creature, so you were correct on _that_ assumption you made yesterday."

Draco smirked at her as he ate a few more crisps before motioning for her to continue.

"I actually got a bill accepted to go up the chain that would allow for House Elves to be hired instead of enslaved. They would get paid, have vacations, and wear normal clothes without the fear of being fired. There will also be punishments in place for those who treat them poorly."

Draco nodded. "Impressive. How long until the bill gets passed do you think?"

Hermione sighed. "It can take anywhere from a week to a few months. Hopefully sooner though. We're still in the planning phases and right now I'm in the middle of going over some more of the logistics of it. I've been working on it all morning because they want it before lunch, but," she glanced at the wall clock in her room. "I guess they'll just have to wait." She took a few more bites of her food before continuing. "Enough about me though. What have you been up too since, well, since you were released from Azkaban I guess?"

Pulling a napkin out of the bag, Draco wiped his hand and face before answering. "Honestly? Not much. I've been renovating the manor. Cleaning out of all dark artifacts. Taking down old portraits of family members that just spew insults at me and my mother. Recently, I've been going through our library and choosing which books to keep or donate."

Hermione's interested peaked. "Library? You're family has their own library?"

"Well, it's not as impressive as the one at Hogwarts, but it's a good size. I'd invite you over to look at it yourself, but…. I'm not sure you'd want to, considering what happened the last time you were at my home."

Hermione nodded, absently rubbing her arm where her faint scars were. "Yeah…"

They sat in slightly awkward silence for a moment while Hermione finished off her sandwich and Draco finished off the crisps.

"Look," said Draco finally. "I know that Ginny wants us to become friends. Obviously you're uncomfortable with that and to be honest, I'm not sure myself. I promised her I'd be cordial and nice to you and I'll keep that promise because she is _literally_ my one and only friend right now."

Hermione nodded. "I told her as much yesterday, that I wasn't sure if we'd be able to get over our past and become friends. But, I don't see why we can't be cordial to each other."

Draco held out his hand. "So it's agreed then. Cordial. Maybe friendship, but cordial nonetheless?"

Hermione looked at his hand hesitantly before reaching out her own and shaking his. He flashed her a smile as he stood. "Well, I should get going so you can get back to your work."

"Oh, uh, yes. Thanks, for lunch," she said, standing as well and walking with him towards the door, opening it.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Well, see you around then, Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. See you, Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I am SO sorry about not posting this chapter sooner. I have been visiting family and we have just been very busy. This is the first time in about 4 days that I've even opened my computer! So here is Chapter 4 and I will try to post Chapter 5 tomorrow. Try being the operative word...haha!_**

* * *

"What do you think about having Hermione and Draco as godparents?" Ginny asked Harry over lunch.

Harry glanced up and raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Er… I dunno, Gin. I thought you told Ron that he could be godfather?"

"True, but Ron is godfather to George and Angelina's little Freddie. And I think it would really mean a lot to Draco. Besides, he _did_ save my life that one fateful day many months ago…"

"Gin, it would have been a 4 inch drop, you wouldn't have-"

"If I would have fallen in the wrong way, or landed on my stomach somehow, it could have ended very badly," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think we owe him for our son's life."

Harry sighed, unwilling to argue with his pregnant wife. "Fine. But you get to tell Ron that you're replacing him with Malfoy."

Ginny grinned. "Thanks, Love! We'll tell them tonight at dinner."

"Hermione and Draco are coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yes. Well, they will after I invite them, that is," she said with a shrug.

Harry smiled and shook his head, eating more of his lunch. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy would be a dinner guest at my home."

"Well, get used to it Potter, because he's going to be Uncle Draco to our little James and therefore will be around a lot more often," Ginny teased as she ran a hand over her ever-growing mound.

"Greeeeat," said Harry.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the front yard of the Potter's home only moments before Draco did. "Oh, hello Malfoy. I didn't know you'd be here for dinner tonight," she said as they walked up the porch steps together.

"And I can say the same about you. I guess Ginny forgot to mention that little detail," he said with a slight smirk.

Hermione smiled back then knocked on the front door before opening it and walking in.

"Harry? Ginny?" she called out.

Draco stood back as Hermione pulled off her coat and hung it on the coatrack, then did the same with his own coat.

"We're in the kitchen!" Ginny called out.

"After you," said Draco, gesturing with his hand for Hermione to go first. She gave a nod of thanks and the two of them made their way to where Harry and Ginny were.

Ginny was pulling something out of the oven while Harry was levitating cutlery to the table.

"Need any help?" Draco offered as he walked in.

"Can you grab the goblets?" Ginny asked as she started to plate the food.

Draco nodded, going straight towards the cupboard where they were kept.

Hermione raised a brow. "I didn't realize Malfoy comes around enough to where things were." She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and a few butterbeers to bring to the table.

Draco chuckled, placing the goblets next to the plate settings. "Ginny bullies me into coming over at least once a week."

Harry scoffed. " _Bullies you_? Please. I don't see you complaining when she makes you leftovers to take back to that manor of yours."

"Not all of us have a pretty lady who can cook at home, Potter," said Draco.

"Don't you have house elves?" asked Hermione, who had started helping Ginny leviate plates of food to the table.

"I have a few remaining yes, but, a home-cooked meal by a talented witch is much better then by house elves… just don't tell them I ever said that," he said, giving her a wink.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as the rest of the meal was brought to the table and the four of them took their seats.

"Before we start eating," said Ginny, looking between Hermione and Draco. "Harry and I wanted to ask you something... Both of you."

Draco looked at Hermione curiously, who shrugged and they both looked back to the Potter's.

"We were wondering if you two would want to be James' godparents?" Ginny asked with a nervous smile.

Hermione gasped slightly. "You want me to be his godmum? Of course, Gin!" Hermione got up and went around the table to hug her pregnant friend before going to over to Harry and hugging him as well.

Draco sat in his seat, looking between Ginny and Harry, his brow forming a crease in confusion. When Ginny noticed, she asked "You ok, Draco?"

"I - yes. I'm great. I'm just confused as to why you would pick _me_ to be your son's godfather and not someone else, like one of your brothers or something."

"Because," said Ginny, getting up and walkover to Draco, sitting in Hermione's seat so she could face him. "I want you to be. You're special to me, Draco. You saved our lives after all," she said with a smirk.

Draco huffed out a small laugh. "I'd hardly call it saving your life," he said before looking at her seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Extremely," Ginny said.

Draco looked over to Harry. "And you're ok with this too?"

Harry shrugged lightly. "You weren't my first choice, but if Ginny thinks you'll be a great godfather, then I'm with her." He held out his hand for Draco to shake, which Draco accepted. The two men smiled at each other as they released their hands and the women went back to their seats.

"Ok, now that that's settled, let's eat!" Ginny said.

* * *

"You asked Malfoy to be James' godfather?" Ron asked, completely in shock.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. You're already godfather to Freddie and I wanted Draco to be James'."

Ron leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking grumpy.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. How about you be the godfather to the next kid, hm? Harry and I already agreed on having at least two or three children."

"Well, as long as you _promise_ that you won't change your mind… I guess that's fine," he said with a huffed sigh.

Ginny got up from her seat at the Burrow's dining room table. She ruffled Ron's hair as she passed by then kissed the top of his head. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah," he said, flicking his wand to levitate a cookie from the cooling rack.

* * *

A few months seemed to pass by in a flash. Draco and Hermione found themselves always invited to dinner at the Potters on the same nights. Hermione assumed it so Harry didn't feel awkward with Draco there. Draco figured Ginny wanted him and Granger to be friends.

Both would be correct.

Thankfully, with Draco coming around more often, Harry and Draco were actually able to talk to each other without insults and sneers and had real conversations during dinner. It was mostly about quidditch, which bored Hermione to death, especially since Ginny always joined in. Thankfully, Hermione always had a book on hand and would usually wander off to the living room to sit and read a bit until someone went looking for her.

This time, it was Draco. When he found her, curled up on the couch, he sat next to her, glancing at the title. "Jane Eyre?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, holding up a finger and reading till the end of the page before placing the bookmark in the book and closing it up. "Is the quidditch talk done already?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "Yes, but only because they're talking about middle names for the baby. Apparently my suggestion for 'Draco' wasn't the best one."

Hermione snorted. "You think?"

Draco gave an indifferent shrug, leaning back against the couch, placing his right ankle on his left knee.

Hermione yawned into the back of her hand.

"Do I bore you, Granger?" he asked with a quirked brow.

Hermione chuckled then yawned again. "No, I'm just exhausted. I've been so busy with work that I've been going in early and staying late."

"When do you sleep? Or eat, for that matter?" he asked.

"I eat when I remember too. I sleep as soon as I get home, but it never seems to be enough lately," she said, yawning again.

"Why don't you go home and sleep? I'm sure the Potter's won't mind. Besides, it's not like they actually realized that we're not in there anymore," he said, motioning his head towards the kitchen.

At that same moment, Harry and Ginny came walking in. "Sorry guys," said Ginny sheepishly. "We didn't mean to ignore you. How about a drink for you lot?" she offered.

"I think I'm going to pass, Gin," Hermione said. "I'm going to head home and go to bed early."

"I told you working those crazy hours was going to catch up with you," Harry said. "Do you want me to walk you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's alright. It's only a five minute walk anyways," she said.

"Why don't you apparate?" Draco asked.

"I do, just not right into my flat. I like walking, it refreshes my mind" she said with a shrug and she got up to claim her coat from the coatrack.

Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a hug goodbye and then a nod to Draco before leaving the Potters residence.

As she walked down the steps of the Potter's porch, she heard the door open and close behind her again. She glanced behind her and saw Draco.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked as he caught up with her.

"Yes. Ginny looked peckish. Told Potter to send her to bed. Mind if I accompany you home?" he asked.

"As I told Harry, I'm fine going by myself," she said as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"My mother would skin me alive if she knew you went home unescorted," he argued.

"And how would your mother know?" she asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"She's a mother. They know everything," he said with mock seriousness.

Hermione snorted again and rolled her eyes. "Well, we wouldn't want you to get skinned alive."

He offered her his elbow and once they were linked, she apparated them a few blocks from her flat.

They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward in the slightest. It was nice, Hermione thought, not having to fill the silence with boring conversation like most men prefer.

When they reached the building entrance to her flat, Hermione bid Draco goodnight. He waited until she was safely in the building before glancing around and vanishing with a faint _pop_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here it is! The last chapter of this (very) short story. I hope you all have enjoyed it! ~HufflepuffMommy**_

* * *

"Draco, are you seeing anyone?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked up from the task at hand and gave her a deadpanned look. "If I were, do you think I'd be sitting here, on a Tuesday, painting _your_ toenails?"

Ginny giggled. "Fair point."

"Why do you ask?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Finally going to dump that four-eyed husband of yours and run away with me?"

Ginny rolled up the magazine that she was currently reading and whacked him on the head, laughing hysterically at the same time.

Just then, the floo roared to life and Harry stepped out. "What's so funny?" he asked, smiling at the way Ginny was laughing.

"Sorry to break it to you Potter, but Red and I have decided to run away together," Draco informed.

"Hm. Good luck with that. Did you know that she's a furnace at night? And she basically demands to be cuddled."

Draco wrinkled his nose and looked back at Ginny. "Deal's off. I need my space. And I don't like sweating. You're stuck with Potter for a bit longer."

Harry snickered as Ginny fake pouted, tossing his work robe onto an armchair before walking over to the two. "I see she conned you into painting her nails too, huh?"

"No offence Harry, but you did a horrible job last time. I'm seeing if Draco is any better," Ginny said, tilting her head at her husband.

Harry leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "He can have the title." She smiled against his lips, giving him another kiss.

"Ugh, get a room, you two," Draco said, painting the last toenail.

"It's _our_ house Malfoy," Harry sneered good naturally.

Draco screwed the nail polish lid back onto the container. "Well, good thing I'm done. Now I can go home and do manly things. Like eat steak and drink whisky."

Ginny lifted her legs and wiggled her toes, nodding in satisfaction. "You don't want to stay for dinner?"

Draco shook his head. "No, thank you though. I promised Mother I'd be home tonight. I think she's getting lonely."

Ginny nodded. "Alright. Oh! I never answered your question. The reason I asked is because I know someone who I think you might like and-"

Draco held up a hand. "You can stop right there, Red. I don't like being set up. The last time went disasterly.."

"And _that_ date was set up by your Mother. I'm your friend and I think I know you pretty well to know who'd be good for you." At his skeptical look, she clasped her hands together. "Please? Just one date. For me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and sticking out her bottom lip.

Draco sighed and looked at Harry. "She really won't take no for an answer, will she?"

Harry smirked and shook his head. "Nope."

Draco let out another long sigh as he grabbed his cloak. "Fine. Just one though. And if it goes horrible, you are banned from setting me up forever, got it?"

Ginny's smile grew as she nodded enthusiastically. "I swear, just one set up."

When Draco left, Harry looked over at his wife. "Who are you going to set him up with?"

Ginny's eyes twinkled with glee as she looked back at her husband. "You'll see."

* * *

The following week, as Hermione had stepped through her floo after a long day of work, she was surprised to see Ginny had taken residence on her couch.

"Gin? Everything ok?" she asked, setting down her bag and shrugging off her work robes.

"We never get to hang out anymore," Ginny pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to her red haired friend. "Gin, I come over every week for dinner."

"Yes, but I have to share you with Harry and Draco and I think we need a girls night," she said brightly.

Hermione looked at her wearily. "Oh Gin.. I don't think tonight is the best night.. I'm so exhausted and I just want to put my feet up and relax."

Ginny protruded her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes.

"That won't work, I'm not Harry nor Draco," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Pleeeeeease, Hermione?" her friend asked in the most whiniest, annoying voice. "Please please please pretty please? For me?"

"Ugh, fine! For you. But just for an hour or so," Hermione said, getting up from her comfortable couch to go change in her bedroom.

"Yay!" said Ginny, clapping her hands. She maneuvered herself off the couch and followed Hermione to the bedroom. She saw her friend pull out a comfortable sweater and some jeans.

"You're not wearing _that_ , are you?" Ginny asked.

"What's wrong with it? We're going to dinner at the Leaky, right?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking something different this time. There's that new restaurant that just opened up in Diagon Alley" Ginny said hopefully.

Hermione sighed. "How fancy do I have to be?"

"At least wear a dress," suggested Ginny. "I'm wearing one."

"You always wear dresses though," Hermione said as she picked through her closet.

Ginny came up behind her and plucked out a dress of deep purple that hung on Hermione's body in all the right places.

Ginny wiggled it in Hermione's face and the brunette rolled her eyes, snatching it from Ginny's grasp.

"This place better be worth it," Hermione said, going into her adjoined bathroom and closing the door.

"Oh, it will be," Ginny said aloud.

* * *

An hour later, after wrangling Hermione's hair into something that didn't look like a bird's nest and convincing her to apply some makeup, Ginny finally whisked Hermione away to the restaurant before she could change her mind.

Once inside, Ginny told the maitre'd that she made reservations earlier that day. The friendly gentleman gave her a smile and told the waitress next to him to seat the two woman.

As they sat down, Ginny glanced at the small watch that was adorning her wrist. "Good, we're early," she said.

Hermione looked at her friend curiously. "Early for what?"

Ginny gave Hermione an angelic look. "Please don't kill me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I had ulterior motives for coming here tonight.."

" _Ginny_ …"

"I've set you up on a blind date," Ginny said quickly.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, her mouth falling open. "You… What?! Ginny!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I know you'd never agree to it if I told you the truth," Ginny said, unabashed.

"That's because you're right. I wouldn't have agreed. I'm going home." She made to stand up when Ginny caught her wrist

"Please, just see who it is before you go running off? I think you'll be surprised," she said pleadingly.

Hermione huffed out a breath. "Does the bloke know he's being set up?"  
Ginny nodded. "Yes, but he doesn't know with who."

"Is it someone I know?"

Ginny just hummed, picking up the menu. She wasn't going to order anything, as she planned on ditching her friend as soon as her date arrived, but she needed to distract herself.

Hermione's knee bounced in nervous energy and she scanned the room, watching any newcomers that enter the establishment.

"Relax. He's not supposed to be here for another ten minutes. Though, knowing him, he'll be here within five," Ginny said dismissively.

Hermione nodded absently then saw a man with platinum hair enter the restaurant. "Looks like Malfoy is dining here too," she said.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "I take it back, I guess he'll be here sooner than that."

Hermione swirled her head to Ginny to ask a variety of questions, but Ginny was waving Draco over.

"Evening Red. Granger," Draco said as he neared the table, nodding to both in greeting.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Evening Draco. I would like to introduce to you, your date…" She motioned to Hermione. "Hermione Granger."

Draco lifted an eyebrow at Ginny before turning his attention to Hermione and mocked whispered, "Did you know about this?"

Hermione shook her head. "She tricked me. Said she wanted some _girl_ time," she said, looking pointedly at Ginny.

"And we did. We hung out while you got ready for your date. And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the loo, then I will be heading home to my dear husband who promised me a foot rub." She attempted to get up from the table but was having difficulty, until Draco offered a hand. "Thanks Draco. Well, you two kids have fun." She gave Hermione a wink, making her friend flush red, as she left to find the restroom.

Draco cleared his throat. "May I take this seat?" he asked, indicating to Ginny's now vacated one.

Hermione hesitated, before huffing out a chuckle. "Sure, why not."

The waitress came over. "Can I get you anything to drink? Wine, perhaps?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

* * *

It may have been the the wine, but Hermione was finding that she was having a great time with Draco Malfoy. He was telling her a childhood story of flying around on his broom in the yard, his mother running after him, yelling for him to get down. He was probably five, and stark naked. Hermione had to wipe the tears from her face as she attempted to muffle her laughter.

With dinner finished, they had moved onto dessert. Hermione ordered the apple pie ala mode while Draco had the triple chocolate cake.

"That looks delicious," Hermione said with a nod to the cake as their desserts were served.

"Don't get any ideas, Granger. I don't share. Especially when it comes to chocolate," he said, stabbing the cake with his fork, taking a deliberate bite.

Hermione reached over to attempt take a small piece. Draco noticed and the tines of his fork gently pressed on the top of her hand, stopping her actions. "I told you not to think about it." His eyes twinkled with, was that… humor? "I told you I do not share."

The Gryffindor in her rose up to the challenge and she used her other hand to simply swipe a bit of frosting from his cake, bringing the finger to mouth to lick the frosting off. "Mmm," she said, a bit more exaggerated than she would have normally.

He narrowed his eyes at her, removing his fork from her hand before reaching over and taking a large chunk of her pie.

"Hey! I didn't take that much of yours," she said, slightly pouting.

Draco shrugged. "You stole mine after I told you not too. I had to retaliate. It was only fair."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, putting some apple pie and ice-cream onto her fork, and took a bite.

"Mine's better," Draco said, smirking.

"I wouldn't know," said Hermione. "I wasn't able to get a proper bite of yours."

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically, before pushing his cake in her direction.

"I thought you didn't share?" she asked.

"I can take it back if you like."

As a response, she used her fork to take a chunk of his offered dessert.

"You're right. Yours is better," she said.

Draco singled the waiter over.

"What are you doing?" whispered Hermione.

"Getting you your own slice of chocolate cake," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, it's fine, I promise. I'll just know for next time to order the chocolate cake and not the apple pie. Both are delicious, just the chocolate cake is better," she said.

The waiter came over to their table gave them a smile. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

Draco nodded kindly in return. "Can we get the check please?"

"Yes, right away, sir," the waiter said, snapping his fingers as a receipt zoomed through the air and into his hands. "Here you go."

Draco nodded in thanks as he took the bill, pulling out galleons from a coin bag he kept within his pocket.

When Hermione was done eating and the bill was paid, Draco stood and offered his elbow to the witch. "Shall we go on to the next portion of our date?"

Hermione stood, looking at him surprised. "The next portion? I thought just the dinner was our date?"

"Well, we can end it here if you wish, but I did have another part planned," he said. He glanced over to her as they left the restaurant. "If you don't want too though, I can escort you home."

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's ok. I'm curious to see what the next part of the date is."

"It's nothing extravagant. Usually involves walking around Diagon Alley and browsing shops while we talk. Sometimes I get ice-cream but since we already had dessert, we'll skip that portion," he said with a wink.

"And you do this with all your dates?" she asked.

He looked over at her. "Not all the time. Only the ones where I don't want the date to end just yet."

Hermione blushed, looking away. "Oh."

* * *

They walked Diagon Alley for hours and when Hermione glanced at her watch, she was surprised to see that it was nearly 11 o'clock at night. When she told Draco, he, too, looked surprised.

"I suppose we better call it a night," he said.

"Yes, I suppose… Or," she began, looking at him. "We can go into muggle London. Hit up a coffee shop and continue our date?" she suggested.

"You really want that?" he asked, slightly surprised. "I thought you'd be sick of me by now."

"You know, I thought that too," she said chuckling, then bumped his arm with her shoulder in a playful way. "But, you're not so bad, Malfoy."

"I think after a five hour date, you should refer to me as Draco," he said, reaching down to interlock his fingers with hers.

Hermione squeezed his hand gently and nodded. "Alright, Draco."

She led the way out of Diagon Alley and down the streets of Muggle London. They passed by multiple chain-like coffee shops but she ushered him along until she found a small hole-in-the-wall establishment.

After ordering coffee and two muffins, they took a seat at a nearby window. A few more hours went by as they talked and snacked. If you were to ask them later what they talked about, neither would remember, only that they enjoyed each other's company.

When the sun was starting to rise, they finally left the confines of the coffee shop. Hand in hand, they walked the street in comfortable silence until they reached the entrance to Hermione's flat.

"May I walk you up?" Draco asked, his eyes looking sleepily happy.

As an answer, Hermione opened the entrance door and tugged him along.

They walked up three flights of stairs until they reached her door.

"Would you like to come in?" she offered.

Draco smiled. "Thank you, but, I think I should head home. I need some sleep so I can refresh my mind for our next date."

"Next date?" she asked. Then she grinned. "What makes you think I'll accept another date from you?"

Draco smirked as he stepped closer to her, his hands going to her hips as hers automatically linked behind his neck. He bent down and brushed his lips softly over hers. "Hermione, will you please consider going out with me again?" he asked quietly.

Hermione lifted herself on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, bringing a little more heat behind it than before. Then she smiled, her lips still against his as she said, "Thought you'd never ask."

And thus, the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was born.

* * *

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!  
**_ _ **Also, major shoutout to my Hufflepuff Twin, Sweet Little Bullet for editing 3  
**_ _ **Much love ~ HufflepuffMommy**_


End file.
